Rewrite The Stars
by Ayr
Summary: Starts at the end of the final battle, Hermione dies but admits her love for Harry and leaves him with a clue. Will Harry figure it out? What will happen to him if he does? Please review and let me know what you think, reviews chapters. Rated M for later lemons.


Firstly I would like to dedicate this story to all of the amazing H/HR fanfiction authors who have kept this amazing world alive for me these last 16 years. Also this story was inspired by a youtube video created by HeartofNarnia who has made the most incredible H/HR video that I have ever seen! Thank you so much for that :) here is a link to the video guys, do check it out as it is AMAZING on so many levels- ( watch?v=qodSmTDr6_Q)

Also would like to say how gutted I was with the HP end series, I truly can't see Ginny as anything more than a fan girl who liked the boy who lived, and Ron was so wrong for Hermione, a good relationship should be based on common goals, respect for each other, friendship and should not at any stage include; bullying, jealousy etc. Anyways, Harry and Hermione all the way guys :) fingers crossed that JKR decided to write an alternative ending for H/HR, another book to buy right?

Chapter 1

Dust and smoke filled through the air and he gasped falling to his knees.

It was over. Voldemort was dead. Everything he had spent his life on was now finished, the war of the magical world had concluded and he was free at last. Sweat dripped past his nose.

He looked around from the ground to see figures of death eaters apparateing with cracking sounds. There were pieces of rubble on the ground, pieces of Hogwarts scattered and bodies surrounding the bricks and slabs. Death was all around him.

"Harry," The groan caught his attention, that voice sounded like-

With a dizzy head he stood again, Where was she, he had to find her. He turned left and then looked right. It took a few seconds of looking before his eyes found the denim jacket and hoodie.

"Hermione!" Harry sobbed. Moving as fast as he could, he ran over, tripping as he went. He fell to his knees beside her and took in what he saw before him. She lay in a pool of blood from a gash through her stomach, a cutting curse no doubt. Her plait lay at one side, clothes disheved and a look of pain on her face with eyes that were mostly closed.

"Harry," She groaned, trying to loft her hand towards him.

His eyes flickered from her face to her hand before he took it in his own. And then the tears began to trail down his cheek.

"Shhh, your gonna be okay, just hold on, I'm gonna go get you help." He started to lift of his knees but her grip on his hand pulled harder.

"Dont-... I can't" Softly rasped from her lips, eyes closing gently. Her breathing laboured.

His eyes bulged, "No, Hermione, look at me!" He grabbed her hand tighter and brought his other hand up to her face cupping her cheek. Every moment they had spent together had quickly flashed before his eyes as tears ran down his face. Their first hug, her scolding him and Ron, the time turner, riding on Buckbeak together, Hermione walking down the steps in her pink gown for the Yule Ball, drinking butterbeer, the forest of Dean and their dance.

"I've ..always ...loved ...you... Harry," He gasped and gaped at her. "Re..write the... stars..." Her voice trailed and her eyes rolled before she went limp in his hands.

In anger and despair he shouted her name as he took her into his arms.

When they did come to find him, they found him laying beside her, still holding onto her lifeless form. Both still, but while Hermiones' eyes were closed, Harrys' eyes were glued open, unmoving.

Minutes turned to hours then days and weeks. He lay there still on his bed, only seeing to the necessities of life. His thoughts remained on her, his head repeated over and over her last moment with him. Had she always loved him? How did he never notice? His mind searched through memories of her, smiles, tears and gestures. Was it really there as she said?

Her funeral had went in a quick blur. There was quite a few people there. He had cried so hard when he saw her in the coffin, she looked like an angel with her hair spilled around her head. Ron saw red and accused Harry of looking over emotional.

"She was my best friend,"

Ron twitched his mouth alittle before replying "She was my girlfriend."

Harry shot back at him. "Was, you left her for Lavender remember and then you left us while we searched for the Horcruxes."

Ron shot Harry a look, "Oh, so that's it huh, there was something like I said! So that slag was screwing you in that-"

Harry's hand shot through the air and fisted before making contact with Ron's Face once, twice and a third time before he was quickly grabbed and carried away from Ron while screaming his reply.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

At Hermione's funeral Harry hadn't just lost one friend, he had now lost two.

Hi guys, thanks for reading, hope u liked the first chapter, please let me know If you are interested and also any suggestions! Reviews help me to update 3


End file.
